Tsume
by Animefreak2428
Summary: This is the story of when team meets a young girl with special abilities. Dispite her hate for everyone around her, will they be able to save her and become her friend? Or will she only become their enemey?


I gasped kicking and waving my arms attempting to swim. I tried to get a deep breath of air as I sprung up above the water, but went back down and only swallowed water. _I'm going to drowned_, I though helplessly, _and no one will care... _"Haha, it can't swim!" One boy on the bridge laughed, he was the one who pushed me in. "H-help!" I called as I sprung up again. "It's calling for help, hahaha!" Another boy laughed. Another mouthful of water made me cough until I started to sink. _I can't breath_, I thought gasping for breath underwater. _But no one will come, I won't die here! _I let myself sink to the bottom of the river, then kicked off of it hard and went soaring up and sprung out of the water getting a deep breath the moment I got above the water. "HELP!!!" I screamed in a last attempt of calling for help. Something grabbed my ankle and yanked me down under the water. I looked down into a mysterious face with a smug grin. I tried to pull away, but couldn't. Everything started to fade to darkness, the last thing I saw was the face looking back at me, still smiling.

**5 Years Later**

I skidded to a halt as the large doors closed. "Oh come on! I'm not that late! Open the doors!" I yelled banging on the door. Knowing they weren't going to open the doors, I looked up to an open window, 3 stores high. I ran over to a tree close to the wall and started to climb quickly. Once I got above the window, I jumped the 5 foot distance and landed lightly in the window.

I climbed the steps of the bleachers. I found a spot in the middle of the stadium. People to my left and right scooted away, as I sat my arms crossed angrily, only 4 people a row down from me stayed. I looked down past the 4 people at the ground, with ninjas getting ready to fight. I exam each contestants face, and determined who I thought would win. As I got to the ninjas in the center of the crowd, I became aware that 1 of the 4 people in front of me were staring at me. The one staring at me had blonde hair, a leaf village head band, and an orange outfit. I stared back at him until he turned away.

I went back to looking over the ninjas when I spotted a familiar face 2 rows down from the blonde boy and his friends. I leaned forward trying to confirm it was who I thought it was. Not being able to tell with their head turned away and the distance, I went down a row. The blonde boy looked at me again, but I kept my eyes on the dark haired person. "What are you doing?" The blonde boy asked. "None, of your business blondie." I said still watching the person. All of the others that were sitting with the boy looked at me. I sat back in my seat and glanced at each of the people in front of me.

I glancing at the grey haired man with one eye cover by a mask. "Kakashi Hatate." The boy with dark hair and dark eyes. "Sasuke Uchiha." The blonde boy. "Naruto Uzumaki." A girl with short pink hair and a red dress. "Sakura Haruno." "Huh? How'd you know our names?" Naruto asked surprised.

I looked back to the mysterious person, but he was gone. "Dang it, he's gone." I muttered crossing my arms again. "Who?" Sakura asked. "Shut up and turn around." I said glaring at them. "Kakashi, who was he?" I asked. "I don't have a clue what you're talking about." Kakashi said not facing me. "Yes you do! Tell me or I'll look for myself." I warned Kakashi. Kakashi was silent. "Very well." I said focusing. I searched Kakashi's thoughts for the answer I wanted. I couldn't find it._ Water Dragon. Zabuza. Haku. Gato. Inari. Naruto. Sakura. Sasuke. Sharingan. Obito Uchiha. _I clinched my hands over my ears trying to block out Kakashi's thoughts. Kakashi's memory of Obito Uchiha flooded in my mind along with all the emotions he had at the time. " Stop it. Stop!" I yelled clamping my hands tightly over my ears and closed my eyes tightly, but it kept coming. Tears streamed down my face. "Obito!"

I opened my eyes. I sat up quickly. I was in the hospital room of the stadium. I looked around the mostly empty room, the only person other then me, was Kakashi Hatate. I looked away from him. "You looked in my memories." Kakashi said. "I just wanted to know who he was." I said getting up out of the hospital bed. "I told you I didn't know." Kakashi said leaning against the wall next to the door. "You do know, you just have good control over your thoughts. You hid it from me. I couldn't see it clearly, but it was there." I said walking toward him. "Why do you want to know so bad?" Kakashi asked. "Because, I know him. He saved me, I think." I replied looking down at the floor. Kakashi looked slightly surprised. "Tell me his name, or I'll look again." I threatened looking back up at Kakashi. "And you'll find the same things as last time, only this time it could be worse." Kakashi said standing up straight and walking out of the room, I followed.

"Kakashi, tell me." I growled walking close behind him. He didn't say anything. "Fine." I muttered focusing on Kakashi's thoughts. _Leaf Village. 4th Hokage. Naruto. Nine Tailed Fox. Dark Fire Demon. Tsume. _I stopped. "You did that on purpose." I growled still following him down the hall. "Did what?" Kakashi asked. _He did that just so I'd stop._ I thought angrily. _Bringing me into his line of thoughts._

We went back to the stadium, only this time I sat next to Kakashi and watched him closely, so he wouldn't get away. "Man, this is awesome!" Naruto yelled. "Unfortunately, we missed half of it." Kakashi said referring to me and him. "Go Katuro!" Sakura cheered. "Would you shut up? It's not like they can hear you!" I yelled annoyed. "Oh yeah?" Naruto said as he did the shadow clone jutsu and made 50 more of him. (Let's just say they took up a lot of space.) "GO KATURO!!!" Naruto's clones, him, and Sakura cheered.

We watched the rest of the tournament, Kakashi still refused to give me an answer. "Kakashi, you're really making me mad now. I suggest you tell me or I'll have to do something you really don't want me to do." I warned. Kakashi looked confused. "So, what's it gonna be? You gonna tell me?" I asked as I followed them out of the stadium. Kakashi ignored me. "Fine, we'll do this the hard way then." I muttered as I halted. I kept my mind focused on Kakashi even as he disappeared into the crowd. _Kakashi. Your lost. Lost in a sea of people. It's getting dark. You start to fall and then plunge into a lake. All you can see is dark water. You're sinking, you don't know how to swim. You can't breathe. You close your eyes and sink to the very bottom of the lake. You open your eyes and see a face. A mysterious face, but as the longer you look at them the more you recognize them. You know them. Their name is... _I paused waiting to see if Kakashi would answer. _Orochimaru. _He told me. My hypnotize worked. "Orochimaru." I mummered. I opened my eyes releasing Kakashi from my control. I smiled, proud of myself, as I approached Kakashi who was passed out on the ground and the others leaning over him concerned.

"I warned you." I sighed as I got to them. "Wha?" Sakura asked. "You did this?" Naruto asked sounding angry. "So what if I did?" I asked picking a fight. "What did you do to him?" Naruto asked stepping closer toward me with his fist clenched. "Wanna find out?" I growled. Naruto paused. I was itching to hypnotize someone else. "Tsume, stop." Kaia commanded me. I clenched my fist and stepped back. "Who are you?" Naruto asked. "Hello, my name is Kaia Haruki. I'm Tsume's sensei, nice to meet you." Kaia introduced himself. "Not that nice." I said under my breath. "I'm sorry if she's caused you any trouble, she wandered away when I wasn't looking." Kaia apologized. "Technically, I stuck out, but you can call it wandering away if you want." I said shrugging my shoulders. "Well, actually, she did cause some trouble. We can't figure out what she did to Kakashi Sensei." Sakura said ignoring me. Kaia looked down at Kakashi, then back up at Sakura. "He'll be fine. She hypnotized him, but he should wake up any time now. Tsume tell them you're sorry." Kaia said turning to me him smile now a serious frown. "You're sorry." I said my arms crossed and staring off to the right. "Tsume! Since when did I raise someone so disrespectful?" My mother yelled coming up next to Kaia. "Since when did you raise me at all?" I asked directing a glare right at her. That's when I noticed, Orochimaru on the top of the stadium, watching us. "It's him!" I mummered as I burst into a full run, pushing my mother aside.

I ran to the edge of the wall and looked up at Orochimaru. "Orochimaru!" I shouted. A smile formed on his face. "You're him aren't you?" I yelled. Without a word he turned and disappeared out of my sight. "Wait, don't leave!" I yelled, but he didn't come back.

"I'm very sorry about what Tsume did to you." My mother said to Kakashi. "It's not problem ma'am thank you for allowing us to stay for the night." Kakashi replied. "So, do you have any clue why Tsume hypnotized you?" Kaia asked Kakashi. "Yes, she wanted to know someone's name." Kakashi replied. "I'm not surprised, she's been looking for him for 5 years. And if she doesn't get her way she has a habit of hypnotizing people." My mother told Kakashi. "If I had my way they wouldn't be here." I growled as I stepped into the kitchen. "What are you doing in here? I thought you were outside." My mother squealed. "I was, but I got thirsty. Is that such a crime? I'll move out if you want." I said getting a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. "I wish you'd respect me more." My mother said sounding sad and angry. "I wish you'd stop talking about me behind my back." I said as I took the cap off my drink and started to drink it. "I don't talk about you behind your back." My mother defended herself. "I can read your thoughts, keep that in mind. I know what you really think about me. What you think about me living while he's dead. You wish he'd never have come for me, that way you wouldn't be so 'miserable'." I said hate rising in me. I stomped out of the room, but stopped outside the door, curious of what my mother may have to say.

I focused to see in the kitchen. Kakashi looked surprised and my mother looked like she would cry. " 9 years ago, when Tsume was only 4 years old, she was kidnapped. The kidnappers, a group of men in a gang led by a man named Ichiban, demanded 1 million dollars for her safe return. Tsume's father, Tsumaru, went to save her. I disagreed with it, but he still refused to pay and wanted to get her back. Tsumaru never came home, he was shot and killed while Tsume escaped. Ichiban never got his money," My mother spoke, " Seeing Tsumaru die, triggered Tsume's powers. She seemed to hate me every since. She blames me for Tsumaru's death." "Tsumaru hasn't been the same since her father's death. She was close to him. She had always been different from the other children, but after her father's death it worsened." Kaia added. "What do you mean 'always different'?" Kakashi asked. "When Tsume was born, she inherited Tsumaru's family curse. Every 3 generations, a child is born possessed with a demon. Tsume is one of them." My mother explained.

"How long do you plan to spy on our conversation?" Kaia asked. With a sigh I came back in. "See? You do talk about me behind my back. Oh, and just for the record, you did more then disagree about paying Ichiban, you disagreed with saving your disrespectful demon child. That's why my father left me every penny he had, it's the only way to keep you from leaving me." I growled glaring at my mother. My mother turned away with tears in her eyes. "I'll give you one thing, you're a good actress. If only everyone else knew what you were thinking." I said hatefully. _I hate you. You took my Tsumaru. You always stole his love from me. You stole his money too. This whole house is yours. He didn't leave me anything._

_Crash! _An arm reached around me and pulled me back against a shadowy figure. Shocked from the familiarity of this, I did nothing. "If you want her back, bring Mr. Ichiban his money, and this time if he doesn't get it, she's dead." The person said pulling me threw the broken window, cutting my face on the edge. The last thing I saw before the person knocked me out, by hitting my seal on my back, was my mother smiling smugly and Kaia and Kakashi jumping forward trying to rescue me.

"Tsume, Remember me?" Ichiban asked as I started to wake up. "Yeah, I still feel the same hate for you I did 9 years ago." I replied. "I'm glad you haven't forgot me, I certainly haven't forgot you." Ichiban said gesturing to his right foot. When I first got my psychic powers, I kinda' made Ichiban into shoot his foot, multiple times. "I'm kinda' hard to forget." I replied with a smirk._ I hate it. It's so calm. I wanna kill it right here. Shoot it and watch its pain. _I glared at Ichiban. I have to get out of here before I get shot or something, I thought. My psychic powers weren't very good in battle. They let me see others thoughts, sometimes their strategies, if they have them, but to hypnotize someone, it takes a lot. Pros and Cons of hypnosis: 1) Time, I have to have time to get in their head. 2) I have to use extreme focus, not easy. 3) It takes chakra to do it, meaning I can only do it so many times before I wear myself out. 4) It does fail sometimes. 5) When it does work, it's very effective. 6) There's a lot more Cons then there are Pros. _How can I get out of this? Should I attempt hypnosis? I know no one will come they haven't come in 9 years and I doubt they're about to start now. Especially my mother. _I thought remembering her as I last saw her.

Guess I can risk hypnosis. I closed my eyes and focused on Ichiban who was sitting in a chair at the opposite end of the table I'd been moved to. Being tied to a chair, there isn't much of a choice as to were I wanna sit._ Ichiban...Look down the table at all the food. It all looks delicious. You reach to get an apple from the bowl in front of you, but it disappears. So instead you reach to get a pear, but it to disappears. Everything on the table disappears. All you see is a blank table. _I paused and looked at Ichiban, he was gazing down at the table, it worked. _Ichiban... Stand up. Walk to the opposite side of the table. Untie Tsume. _Ichiban stood up and came toward me, but he stopped midway of the table._ Keeping going forward. _He didn't move, but he started to laugh. Uh-oh, I thought drawn back, this is bad, my hypnosis didn't work. "Thought you'd hypnotize me, huh? I'll show you to try that again!" Ichiban threatened pulling out a gun._ Bang! _He pulled the trigger and I felt almost immediate pain in my right shoulder. _Bang!_ Then he pulled it again and pain exploded in my far left side. _Bang!_ The third time he pulled it, I didn't feel anything. Stunned from the pain, I stared wide-eyed in disbelief of what I saw. Kakashi had grabbed Ichiban's gun and yanked it to the right before he could shoot me again. _Someone came? _I thought shocked. "Hang in there. We'll get you out of here." A voice whispered from behind me. I jerked my head around and looked over my shoulder to see Naruto untieing me. "W-why did you come?" I asked in a hushed tone. "We came for you. You didn't wanna get out of here?" He asked. " No, I wanna, but I didn't think anyone would come. T-Tha..."I said as I sucked in a deep breath. Extreme pain exploded from my wounds. I smothered a scream of pain. If I hadn't it would have given Naruto away. Kakashi fought with Ichiban pretty well, but Ichiban was pretty strong being an ex-assassin.

Naruto finished untieing me and hauled me up on his back. Bang! Ichiban noticed we were escaping, he shot the gun and nipped Naruto's arm. "Naruto! Are you ok?" I asked concerned. "Are you crazy? Look at you, your wounds are much worse. Just hold on, I'll get you out of here." Naruto said breaking out into a run. Sasuke aided Kakashi's battle, while Sakura watched our backs. "No, Naruto... Put me down. Ichiban is my enemy, if he hurts Kakashi, I won't be able to forgive myself. Let me fight him." I said as we were about to run out of the room. "You're in no shape to fight." Sakura replied. I closed my eyes. I focused on my worse wound, the second gun wound. I covered it with a shadow patch, to stop the bleeding. I'd never done something like that before. "Put me down." I commanded Naruto. Reluctantly, he put me down. I stood up opening my eyes. "It's like a patch?" Sakura said looking at my dark field around my second wound. I knew I didn't have enough chakra to cover the 1st wound and still fight. "Thank you." I said as I stepped forward, toward Ichiban and Kakashi. "Ichiban!" I yelled angrily. Ichiban froze. I hated him more then anything as I remembered him shooting my father. I pictured Kakashi as my father, and my hate rose. Ichiban stopped breathing. He stood frozen, not taking a single breath. I charged at him with a Kakashi stared at Ichiban confused. Then Ichiban dropped to the ground. "Is he dead?" Naruto asked. _Did I kill him? _I thought taken back. The patch I'd made broke and I fell to the ground coughing up blood. I'd used to much chakra. "Tsume? Tsume!" I heard Naruto's voice fading away.


End file.
